Limitations
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Everyone has a limit. Emma's was breached the night that Graham died. She started remembering her previous life that night.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I had a random idea for a story plot a couple of weeks ago, and seeing as though we will have to wait four (now three thank God) weeks until the show starts, I wanted to start on this story. This story is completely fan-made, the characters belong to their respective owners. However, the character Aminali is completely mine. **_

_**This will probably be a five chapter story, maybe six. I haven't figured it out yet. Enjoy **_

He watched the man come into his shop and look at the mobile with fascination. He did not say a word for many seconds, content to watch the confusion rise and fall over the man's face, especially his eyes. The look of a man lost stirred emotions in him that he had not felt in years.

_Not since she left._ He silently chuckled at the thought and opened his mouth to speak. The words that followed were ones that he would regret afterward because they did not inspire any memories.

After _David Nolan _left, he strolled over to the mobile. Smiling sadly he shook his head and looked at the windmill.

"When this hell is over, Regina Mills, you will regret what you have done to them," he whispered into the dark of his shop. Looking down into one of his cases, he saw a familiar sapphire necklace. Without hesitating, he took it out and put it into a safe location. He knew the true owner would come for it soon, and as adept as he was about knowing her, he knew it would be with a large figurative fire behind her.

The boy would prove invaluable to the cause, especially because he was the reason everything started happening. _She _would be mad when she found out the instigating he had done, but there had been no other choice.

That statement, he thought to himself, was amusing. There was always a choice; at least his old self would have said that. _She _had tried to teach him that things happened for a reason, a reason that could not be understood until afterward in the process of reflection, but those who knew instinctively about the process bend to it quicker than those who resisted.

As he watched his creation, one he thought would restore everything he lost, transform itself into a hell that not even he could imagine, he found himself thinking of _her_ throughout the twenty eight long years.

_He was running from the royal palace. Something had gone wrong, something he could not identify. He did not understand why everyone he knew had suddenly turned on him. Even his own skin turned on him. He was transforming into a creature that he hated and could not accept. _

_The guards were closing in on him on the main road when a person stepped into it, completely missing him. He turned his head slightly to see if the figure had survived the stampede coming behind him and blinked at the image he saw._

_The horses and soldiers stopped and looked completely at ease with the figure in front of them. One even dismounted and bowed to the figure. The hooded figure gave a nod in return and pointed to him. The soldier motioned his hands and spoke rapidly to the hooded figure. The hooded figure shook their head once and the soldier quieted. The soldier after a long pause gave a short nod. The figure patted him on the shoulder and bowed magnificently to the other soldiers. They all bowed in their saddles, and to his extreme astonishment, the horses bowed their heads down low as well._

_He started running away when the soldiers turned back toward the palace. He heard footsteps behind him and kept running blindly into the night. He found he could not see anything when he entered the forest. The footsteps were still behind him and all he could do was run forward._

_And run he did. Right into a wall. _

_A soft laugh came from behind him and he groaned in pain. The hooded figure knelt down beside him and looked at him. Throwing back the hood, there was an elegant woman squatting before him. Her black ebony hair trailed down to her middle back, but it was her green eyes that entranced him. _

"_When one encounters a location spell, one must always find a way out of it or fall trap to something like this," she said and smiled mischievously at him. She helped him up and they walked around the large all and into a courtyard. "My twin sister and I live here. We will help you… she was actually the one who wanted to find you a long time ago, but I told her to let you develop your powers naturally."_

_He saw a beautiful garden beside a small manor ahead and saw someone in the garden tending it. The woman with the black hair shook her head again and the figure looked up. He paused when he saw insightful sapphire eyes lock with his. He could not move from his spot and the woman with the black hair sighed._

"_Aminali, do not frighten the poor thing," she called out. The woman broke contact and knelt down into the dirt again. He looked at the woman with the ebony hair. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Bryndis. What is your name?"_

"_They called me Rumpelstiltsken," he replied quietly. Bryndis smiled tenderly. _

"_A very unique name, dearie," she said and grabbed him by the elbow and showed him the manor he would call home for the next five hundred years._

Blinking away the confusion, he looked at the sapphire once again. A mischievous smile met his lips as he realized the outcome of the plan. She was smart, but she was not crafty. Regina would certainly have enough on her hands with the son, but the mother was a completely different league.

She was far more lethal, and she would do the job correctly. The boy was the reason she came, but the boy would be only one of the reasons she would stay. Her memories would return to her, and if she did truly remember him, he knew his time for explanations had come.

She sat on the front steps of the apartment building and she looked up at the sky. Looking up and giving a long sigh, she saw the clear starry night. She saw one of them shoot across the sky and found herself closing her eyes and giving a silent wish.

"Please let them meet," she muttered to the sky. She was about to get up when a piercing pain coursed through her head. Gasping, she touched the pounding spot and groaned as the pain grew worse.

"What's wrong?" the voice that she didn't expect to hear said. She looked up and saw David Nolan standing awkwardly in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. David shrugged and looked at her apartment.

"I was wondering if she was with you," David said sadly. Emma's eyes shot toward his and she took in every thing he was saying silently and she shook her head.

"Even if she was with me, I wouldn't tell you," she growled again. She groaned when the pain became piercing again and she felt a hand put pressure on her head and it lessened. She looked up at him and glared. "I don't need your help."

He flinched back as if she burned him. "Do you always give people this attitude?"

"No. Only ones I don't like," she said scornfully. She looked at him and glared hard. "You hurt her, and I don't like that."

He did not respond but watched her as she went into the building and she turned around before she entered the building. "You need to get your priorities straight before you even attempt to talk to her again."

He stood as she closed the door behind him and wiped the tear away. _My baby._

He froze his thoughts as he ran back to Mr. Gold's shop. He tore open into the shop and stopped at the mobile.

"Magnificent craftsmanship, is it not?" Gold said from behind him. David turned and looked over at him. He saw the crafty smile and the man lean back against his glass counter. "It is for sale. For a price, of course."

"Who made it?" David asked curiously. Gold smiled at the mobile and then thoughtfully considered his answer.

"Many small people," he said cryptically. David's eyes narrowed and he looked at the mobile again. "It was apparently made from love for the child it was supposed to go to."

"A baby girl," David murmured. He did not see Gold's relieved smile, but was still watching the mobile as an image of a woman with black hair and a smile so bright and tender that it would warm him in the coldest of nights. He looked to a calm Gold. "Where is she?"

"I do not know who you are talking about, Mr. Nolan," Gold replied cryptically. David's eyes narrowed as he envisioned the man before him with gold skin and golden eyes.

"You really took the name 'Gold'?" he asked sarcastically. Gold blinked at him and pretended to look confused. David's eyes narrowed, just like his daughter's did when she looked at him, and he gave a small sigh. "Where is she?"

"Mr. Nolan, I have no idea what you are talking about. I believe your intellect can put the pieces of your mysterious past together," Gold said and he gave David a long look. "Remember, Mr. Nolan, there is always a choice."

"We think so, Mr. Gold, but there is always a reason why things happen," David murmured. Gold smiled happily and clapped his hands together.

"That is a lesson I have learned again recently, Mr. Nolan," he quipped. He smiled at David and ushered him in. "I always welcome guests to the shop, and I hope that you come again tomorrow. You would be surprised to find what is here."

He ushered David out without answering any of his questions. The man would have to figure out his own past, just like he had the pleasure of doing. He was not one to do favors for free, even if he learned the lessons he should have when he came here. Nothing was free. Except for one thing, the one thing that he needed the most and was not in his life. Anymore at least.

_She silently regarded him the first one hundred years. He could not believe one person could stay silent for so long, even with her own sister. Bryndis didn't talk to her either, for some unknown reason to him, and she did not rush the silence away like most women did. She talked and bonded with him and taught him the basic lessons of magic, particularly the magic that was needed to control his unique gifts. _

_He was practicing in the garden one day at a basic energy spell when something went wrong. He began drawing in too much energy and the energy was beginning to expand his presence. He was about to cry out when a finger went to his neck. He felt a rush of energy leave him, even more than he had drawn in, and slumped to the ground. _

_He looked up as Aminali went to check her plants with a soft wave of her hands. The plants glowed in response; she nodded and looked at him. Her gaze held his for many moments and he did not dare break contact. _

_Images of red came into his mind and he gasped in the pain of the experience. The pain grew until the initial level of pain was like a dull ache. Finally, when he put both hands to his head, the pain vanished. _

"_That is what your spell did to these plants," she said briskly. He groaned in pain, not even registering that she spoke to him, and she just shook her head at him. She walked away and waved her hand again and the plants stopped glowing. _

_Bryndis rushed out and knelt before him. Before he could stop her, she yelled out to Aminali, "How dare you!"_

_Aminali paused and looked back at her twin and her eyes narrowed. The plants began to glow red and she came up to them both raising both of her hands. She raised him off the ground and Bryndis as well. She looked at Bryndis for a long moment and Bryndis broke eye contact first. They were both lowered to the ground and Aminali walked away._

_Bryndis looked at her sister's retreating figure and looked at him. She gave him a weak smile. "You are to report here at dawn tomorrow morning."_

_He groaned as he walked the first steps._

_That next dawn, he walked to the gardens to see Aminali cross-legged on the ground with her eyes closed. He watched the particles of dew slowly circle their way around her. He stood transfixed as she calmly opened her eyes and the dew settled back onto the plants that they came from. _

_She rose from her position and looked at him straight in the eyes. She nodded to him and pointed to the ground._

"_Why do you not speak?" he asked her crossly. "You have kept one hundred years of silence toward your sister and I, even though I cannot comprehend why." She smiled and sat down in the cross-legged position. He mimicked her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He did the same. This ritual repeated for four months before he learned the lesson he was supposed to._

_Nature and energy, despite the desire for it, was not only one person's gifts to command, but rather divine presences that needed respect to be used. When he learned that, she would demonstrate movements to him. Flicks of the wrists, bows toward certain objects and breathing. She did it silently, not giving into his need to hear the oral instructions. _

_From that he learned where he went wrong in the spell. He had not asked, but rather taken, and the plants reacted negatively, and that was why she reacted to him negatively. She stopped him before he did something he should not have done. _

_The lessons continued for ten years before she spoke to him. He started to learn to control his own powers, and with his lessons from Bryndis, was able to connect the dots faster and faster with each lesson. If she was surprised, she did not show it. If she was pleased or angry, she did not show it. She did not show anything. All she did was observe. _

_One day, when his anger overwhelmed him, she finally spoke. He was lashing out his energy on his environment at their normal dawn meeting time until she snapped her fingers. _

"_Stop the disturbance," she growled. He blinked. "Even if you are reacting to something your lover said, you should not react negatively by lashing out at the environment that meant you no harm. This environment is a second home to you and it respects you. Do not violate that respect." He blinked at her statements and she sighed._

"_Anger is your weakness, and overcome it we will," she vowed. She turned and walked toward the house. "Well, are you coming? Since you finally mastered the basics, we can start with the harder stuff. But you will need to learn basic history first."_

_He followed her without thought and they came to a room he had never been in before. It was a bare and deserted study. He looked at her as if she was crazy and she smiled at the room. She flicked her right wrist and the room transformed. Books appeared before him, a large fireplace appeared and three huge chairs next to it. A desk with a chair also came up near the bookcases. She went behind the desk and pulled a large book from the shelf. He approached warily and saw the title._

"_Balancers?" he asked with confusion. She took a smaller book and settled into one of the chairs silently._

"_Read and I will answer your questions," she said quietly and gazed into the fire. He sat down with the book at the desk and read the book._

The next morning, Mary Margaret stared blankly at the wall and sat slowly down on the steps. She sighed sadly as she felt the familiar ache within her spring up to life again. The part of her that felt as if she was missing a key ingredient and the yearning for whatever it was to come back to her again. She knew what was wrong. She had no courage, a very huge insecure streak, and a false smile.

She heard the door open and wiped her cheeks. She looked up and saw Emma standing in the doorway and felt a deep happiness run through her. Emma gave her a small smile and Mary Margaret cried again. Emma went into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate for them both. Mary Margaret walked over and sat down at the table. Emma handed her the Kleenex box and Mary Margaret wiped her eyes clean.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Emma asked as she set down the cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon sticks. Mary Margaret grinned as she saw the cinnamon sticks. Emma grinned and sighed loudly.

"What happened to your night? I thought you would still be in bed," Mary Margaret stated quietly. Emma gave a small snort. Mary Margaret saw Emma's expression turn hard.

"Graham is sleeping with Regina," Emma nonchalantly said. Mary Margaret put her cup down before she put it to her mouth and gave Emma a big-eyed look. Emma smiled sardonically. "Yup… I don't know how I feel about it."

"Was Henry in the house?" Mary Margaret asked quietly. Emma gave a short nod and Mary Margaret shook her head at the situation. Emma grinned and shrugged. She looked at the countertop in front of her. Mary Margaret shook her head at her friend's indecision.

"Maybe now you can see what is really happening to you," Mary Margaret said. Emma's head snapped up.

"I have no feelings for him," Emma snapped. Mary Margaret sighed and lectured her friend and roommate about emotional walls.

Less than two nights later, Mr. Gold contemplatively looked at a curious Mr. Nolan. He watched the man pick at the mobile and sighed as he realized the man hit a bump in the road. When he was about to ask the man something, the universe shifted. He blinked and heard a piercing cry from within his soul. He growled at the pain and David saw him grasp the countertop. He looked up at David's expression.

"The police station," he growled. "Hurry, boy. She needs you." David didn't even hesitate and ran toward his daughter. Grimacing, Gold went into the back of his store and took out a sapphire pendant. He got his cane and hobbled to the police station. He needed to protect her, even if she would not appreciate it until she remembered his promise to her.

Emma cried into Graham's chest and pounded it as she realized his heart stopped. She didn't hear the door open or feel arms encase her. She cried into the familiar protective scent. A low rumbling in the chest she was leaning against soothed her. She cried harder as the feeling of safety encased her. She didn't even realize who it was until the door opened again.

"That witch," Gold muttered. Emma looked and saw him look down at Graham. He knelt down awkwardly and put a necklace to Graham's chest. She saw him mutter a couple of words and then he let out a chain of curses. "Goddamn it… I hope you make it in time to see the immortals, boy."

He sighed and then looked at Emma. He held out the necklace. She narrowed her eyes and he forced it into her hands. She gasped when the pain came again. She never heard David's shout to her.

_A large cave stood in front of her. She heard a cackle behind her and turned to see a man with golden skin and brown clothing smile at her cynically. She narrowed her eyes at him and he bowed mockingly._

"_He is in there waiting for you, dearie," he said mockingly. She felt her back stiffen and before she had the chance to question it, her right-hand fingers snapped. The man fell to the ground and she advanced on him, snapping her fingers twice and he was able to get up. She smiled and walked into the cave. She never turned to see his relieved smile._

_She approached the center of the cave hesitantly, but saw a woman in tunic and trousers, with her back turned, looking toward a coffin type bed. The woman turned and Emma saw sapphire blue eyes that held a soul deep sadness._

"_He has not woken up in one thousand years," the woman's voice echoed through the chamber. Torches immediately lit up and the light shined off of white walls. Emma approached the woman slowly and the woman turned back to the person in the casket. Emma walked slowly up to the coffin and gasped when she saw the figure. "He had slept until the curse came." _

_Emma approached the casket and didn't realize tears were falling down her cheeks. Her hand shook as she reached out to touch the casket. The other woman caught Emma's hand in time before Emma touched the casket._

"_You must not touch it," she said quietly. The woman turned and touched her hand to Emma's shoulder and put Emma's hand on her own shoulder. The woman muttered a few incoherent words and Emma gasped in the same pain she felt on the steps of the apartment building. "You are ready."_

_They were transported into another setting. This one was a garden and the man with the gold skin appeared with them. The other woman looked at him and nodded. He bowed gracefully and sat on the ground. Emma and the other woman looked at each other._

"_You know who I am," the woman said to Emma. Emma closed her eyes and then pictured the face of the person in the coffin._

"_How is it possible that he has been asleep?" she asked the woman. The woman smiled at the question and the refusal to respond correctly to the statement._

"_He has been asleep because he took the evil of the world upon his shoulders and began to restore faith. He promised that he would awaken again, but it would be when the time was right," the woman responded cryptically. She knew the man in the coffin, but could not place where she knew this woman. The woman smiled as Emma almost voiced her thoughts. Emma looked into the woman's eyes and saw the same inner strength that she knew to be her own. _

"_Why?" she said. The woman looked down and looked at the garden around her. Emma looked at the huge tree. The woman put a hand up to the golden skinned man, even though Emma did not notice, and they both watched as Emma approached the tree. A huge oak tree stood in front of her, with bench built onto one of the branch, and Emma gave the sight a huge smile._

"_I didn't think I would see this sight again," she muttered. Hearing a whistle, she looked up and saw Graham walking toward her. She felt tears running down her cheeks and he came up to her and hugged her. She held him close until her sobs subsided. "How?"_

"_You wished me here," he answered. He smiled sadly and Emma gripped his cheek. He shook his head to her. "I am not coming back, Emma." _

"_Why?" Emma asked sadly. Graham smiled softly and sat down on the bench. Emma joined him, but somehow a part of her did not feel right sitting on this bench with this particular man. _

"_That feeling is the reason," Graham stated. Emma looked at him confusedly. "You are not comfortable with me completely, even if we have a unique connection."_

"_Then how did you die?" she asked bitterly. Graham laughed softly and took her hand and played with her palm._

"_It was my time, Emma," he said softly. She snorted and he grinned at her suddenly. "My purpose of life was done. I am free of the curse, Emma."_

"_That curse nonsense," Emma muttered. She shook her head. "Knowing my luck, this is all a figment of my imagination."_

_She looked up and saw a tall shadow walking toward them. She felt Graham tense, but her eyes were on the shadow. The person stopped in front of the bench and knelt down. Emma saw familiar hair and familiar silver eyes stare back at her. She instantly let go of Graham's hand and hugged the figure kneeling in front of her. The figure smiled happily and Emma smiled into his shoulder. _

"_I am sorry, Huntsman," the deep timbre of his voice echoed, giving Emma a sense of strong ease. "She will say goodbye... but in her own time." Emma watched Graham reluctantly get up and start backing away._

"_Graham," she called out. He turned back before he began walking toward the mist. She gave him half a smile. "I am so happy you are free." _

_He gave her the widest grin that he could muster and a wave. He disappeared into the shadows and they heard a wolf cry in the distance. Emma didn't say anything as the arms that encased her let go. She watched silently as the person took a seat beside her and look out at the scenery in front of them._

"_This was the easy part, love," he said sorrowfully. She smiled and took his hand. He kissed hers._

"_As long as I remember you, this fight is worth it," she said. She looked around once again and the scenery changed to the cave. The man leaned on the casket and shook his head down at the body within it. "When will you be able to leave that cursed casket?"_

"_Soon," he said. He breathed in a huge breath and kissed her on the mouth tenderly. The kiss lasted for more moments than Emma could count. When he let go, she sighed and fell against his chest. "My sleep is almost up, love. I will be back at your side soon."_

"_Until then, I can protect our son," Emma stated. He blinked at her and grinned happily. She gave a single nod. He hugged her tightly in response. _

"_I will see you soon, Emma Aminali," he vowed quietly. She lifted a hand to caress his cheek and nodded._

"_I will see you soon, Duncan Leon," she vowed in return. She felt her eyes opening and gave him a final quick kiss. "When you come into that world, you will need to explain a lot of things." _

_the last thing she saw before she woke up was his smile._

Emma blinked her eyes and saw Mr. Gold and David standing over her. David had a protective stance while Mr. Gold stood observing the rest of the room. Emma blinked and saw the emergency technicians, first responders, and the mayor. She froze when she saw the mayor, but David's hand clasped her shoulder.

"He died of his natural heart palpitation, Madame Mayor," Mr. Gold's voice called out in the quiet room. Everyone turned toward him. "His heart gave out, just like Dr. Whale told him it would, and he over exerted himself. As we all know, he was becoming a little crazed the last couple of days."

Everyone in the room looked toward Regina. She silently regarded Mr. Gold, but more importantly looked at David's hand on Emma's shoulder. She nodded silently in response at Mr. Gold's statement. She ushered herself out of the scene with a glare at Emma. Emma sighed in relief.

The trio watched as Graham's body was taken out. David knelt down by Emma when the rest of the people left and Emma handed Mr. Gold the sapphire. She looked up at him and shook his head.

"I am not ready yet," she told him. she took a deep breath in and smiled at the ground. "I remember the basics. Give me a couple of days… please, Rum."

"As you wish, Emma Ami," Mr. Gold murmured and took the sapphire from her and put it in his pocket. "It is time to get ourselves home. We need to get our bodies rested for tomorrow's exciting activities."

Emma walked along the street, all too aware of David walking behind her. when she got to her apartment, she watched him walk by and give a small nod. Emma nodded in return and entered the building. She sighed in relief as she closed the door.

Climbing the stairs, she entered her apartment. Mary Margaret was waiting on the couch. She saw Emma's tear strained cheeks and rushed up to her. "What happened, Emma?"

"Graham had a heart attack," Emma muttered. Mary Margaret hugged her tightly and Emma sagged in relief. The same protected feeling she felt in David's arms returned. _My mother and father really are my age._ She snorted at the thought silently, but held Mary Margaret closer.

Whatever tomorrow brought, she knew she had them both, even if they were at odds with each other. And that thought was the best thought of all.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be one put up soon, as soon as I finish the final chapter of my other story that I am working on, or have been working on in my spare time. Now that I have some actual time to spare, I can work on the stories until I'm done them. I love vacation, even if it is getting caught up on my stories that I had to put in the back seat until I finished my workload.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you leave a review, or add this story to your alert list if you like it Happy Holidays!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Limitations Chapter Two

Mr. Gold looked at the many items that were in his shop, but he approached a chest, that was hidden in the right corner of his shop, and opened it. Dusting off a very old book, he smiled down at the book. _A History of Balancers _graced the front cover. Turning to the first page, he quickly read _her_ stories about the history.

_He finished the book after many long nights up and approached her hesitantly. She was in her garden, as per usual, and nodded at him to approach. He put the book down on a bench and opened it up. _

"_Where is this man Duncan?" he asked quietly. She stopped tending the flowers, wiped her hands on her apron, and looked at him with a forced smile. Her eyebrows furrowed and she considered her answer carefully._

"_He is asleep," she answered. He raised an eyebrow and she looked at the old willow, with an old swing attached to it, and glanced back at him. "There was corruption over a thousand years ago. We had a choice. Either we let the world crumble to the depths of darkness or establish an order of balance. The requirements of that order were for one to sleep and the other to balance. When the time comes, the one asleep will awaken and the balancers history will be done."_

"_Why do you just balance and why isn't Bryndis one as well?" he asked. She smiled and laughed at his question. She motioned for him to follow her into the open fields. She pointed to the huge castle being built into the mountain in front of him, and then at the one being built near a lake. _

"_These kingdoms are child's play to what there was in the past," Aminali stated firmly. She smiled at the castles. "Bryndis is not included in my work because she could not handle it. She is of too good heart to be considered for any of this work. This work is something a person with a code of ethics that does not mind going against the grain and being an outcast. There is always a choice, even if there is a reason behind the choice that will be led to actions that come to pass. That choice is never ours to tell the people we deal with, but rather suggest what occurs… and for every good act, there must be a bad until the time of balancers has come to an end."_

"_And when will that day be?" he asked. She smiled enigmatically at him. He blinked and backed a step away at the sight of her smile._

"_When an evil queen rises and creates an alternative world," she said and looked directly at him. "Which is what your destiny is. you are to be the one to give the queen the means to do it."_

"_I will not go against the good!" he cried. She sighed and looked back at the manor with a regretful look. She started walking back to the manor and he did with her, but he noticed she was not as chipper as she was before. When she went to her garden, Aminali looked at him and smiled sadly._

"_This type of peace never lasts, Rum, and with the ending comes change," Aminali stated sadly. _

_Later that night, he cuddled with Bryndis before the open fire. She sighed into his chest and cuddled closer to him. _

"_Who is Duncan?" he asked her quietly. Bryndis stiffened and raised herself out of his arms. She looked at him seriously and then at the fire. She was silent for many moments._

"_The only man that Aminali ever loved," Bryndis said and she closed her eyes. "When we, and the world, were young, we were full of mischief. Especially myself. I would play with the mortals, and their fates, and become involved in something that I should not have. One day, I became involved with someone I thought was mortal. It turned out he was a wizard… he created a curse that inflicted the kingdoms, particularly the ones that Aminali was given to command. He almost succeeded in plunging the world into darkness._

"_Aminali and Duncan combined their forces to stop him, but it came at a terrible price. Duncan used all of his energy to create a natural order, a balancing order, and stripped his kingdoms of everything in order to accomplish it. Duncan was dying, but Aminali put a sleeping spell on him and infused a part of her soul within him to save him and allow his energy to be regained._

"_I never heard my sister cry as much on that night when she buried him. She abandoned her kingdoms to rule by themselves and did not talk to me for one thousand years. I stripped myself of my own power and influence, except in this kingdom, but Aminali watched events from the side. She became the first and only 'Balancer' for the kingdoms."_

_Rumpelstiltsken regarded this information heavily and smiled at the love of his life. she smiled in return and cuddled closer to him again. _

Mr. Gold looked up as his shop door opened. He grinned at the visitor and clapped his hands together gleefully. "Well it is about time you showed up! She is going to be surprised!"

**.**

Emma watched Henry cross the street and come into the diner with a huge grin on his face. He came to their usual bench and slid in with his usual gracelessness. She smiled at him and slid the hot chocolate his way. He smiled in happiness and took a sip of the addicting brew.

Ruby approached them with a smile and a huge sigh. She looked at Emma. "I'm telling you, Emma, there was a man in here earlier that would have stopped you in your tracks. Too bad the mayor took him first."

"I'm kind of swearing off men for a while, Ruby," Emma said lightly. She smiled at Henry. "I'm only focused on one right now."

Henry nodded in response and Ruby shook her head disbelievingly. Emma smiled at Henry and he started talking about his day. "You won't believe who came to the classroom! Dr. Whale did! He gave Ms. Blanchard flowers! A whole bunch of them! do you know how much this will cut us back on progress?"

_She is going to be the hardest curse to break_, Emma thought silently, but nodded to Henry. He shook his head at his revelation. Emma smothered a laugh as he continued to lament about how things weren't going in their favor.

Henry was about fifteen minutes into his tirade when the door opened. Emma put a hand on his wrist and he instantly started talking about his day in class and general things that happened throughout the day. Regina walked over to the table and looked down at them. Regina smiled at Henry then glared at Emma. "It's time to go home, _son._"

Emma's back stiffened, but she made no move to confront Regina. She shot Henry a discreet wink and he smiled in response. She watched him leave the diner and sighed wearily. Ruby handed her another cup of hot chocolate and she nodded her thanks.

"You know, if you ever do win custody for him, it would be one of the greatest feats I'd ever see," Ruby commented. Emma laughed in response and Ruby left her alone. Emma twirled the cinnamon stick in her hot chocolate until David Nolan slid into the booth across from her. Emma looked up and saw his concerned expression.

"I need a job," he stated firmly. Emma raised an eyebrow at him in response. "I hear that you need a new deputy, especially since we lost Graham."

"I would need to run it past Madame Mayor," Emma stated slowly. David raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "How about you do it then? You two are chummy enough."

"Emma," David warned. She raised her eyebrow at him defiantly. "Very well. I'll ask her when we go over to her house next time."

"How are things in the marital department?" Emma asked innocently. David sent her a glare and shrugged. "I heard you two made up very well last weekend. I'm very happy to hear that. And tell your wife, before the mayor does, that I'm not going to steal you away from her because you're not my type."

"That's degrading," he muttered. "Not to mention disgusting." Emma laughed until tears ran down her face. He smiled in response and motioned Ruby to come over.

"Ruby, may I have a hot chocolate with a stick of cinnamon?" he asked kindly. Emma shook her head as all Ruby did was nod. He turned back to her and smirked. "Had to make sure everything was right in the world."

"You disgust me," Emma told him truthfully. He smiled in response. She shook her head and looked at the clock. "Shit. It's five. I gotta go. See you soon."

She shot out of the diner before she could pay for her check. David sighed and smiled at Ruby. "I'll pick up her bill this time."

**.**

_He stood in the doorway when he heard them talking in quiet tones. He knew it was something bad because Aminali was speaking in a hushed tone._

"_How long?" Bryndis asked calmly. He heard Aminali mutter something under her breath and she took a moment of silence._

"_Fifty years maximum," Aminali stated. He heard her rustling papers on her desk and heard her sit down. He heard Bryndis take the seat across from the desk. "I don't know what it is that is doing this, Bryndis. Honestly, I haven't been able to figure it out."_

"_Do you have any idea of what to do?" Bryndis asked her with an edge to her voice. Aminali did not say anything for a long time and Rumpelstiltsken strained to hear a word of the conversation._

"_I could put you into a coma, just like we did with Duncan, but for you have it be self-healing. It is a risky procedure, though," Aminali finally said. Rumpelstiltsken paused when he heard the door open. "But I need everyone's agreement on this subject. Would you like to give an opinion, Rum?"_

"_What is wrong with Bryndis?" he asked as he came into the room. Bryndis got up and greeted him with a light kiss while Aminali stayed at her desk and crossed her arms in her chair. He looked at both of them expectantly._

"_I appear to be degenerating," Bryndis said lightly. Rumpelstiltsken's gaze flew to Aminali, who only nodded solemnly._

"_I can't find what's wrong with her," Aminali said. Rumpelstiltsken approached her desk and put both hands on her desk._

"_You were the one who created magic," he growled. She nodded in sadness and looked at him. "How are we supposed to solve this?"_

"_I don't know how," she said solemnly. She looked at him and smiled. He blinked and she went to her long maps. Motioning for them both to come over, Bryndis and Rumpelstiltsken cautiously approached the table. "This area to the south is where Bryndis used to rule. This area has come under the influence of evil more recently. It might have something to do with her condition."_

"_What are you talking about, Aminali?" Bryndis asked quietly. Aminali frowned and looked toward her bookshelf. She flicked her wrist toward her and a book came flying toward her. She flicked her finger and the book opened to a page written in an ancient language. Aminali skimmed down the page and grinned at the results she found._

"_Even after a guardian gets rid of their status as a guardian, they are connected with their land," Aminali said. She looked at Bryndis. "You are good of heart and because the area is in the throws of evil right now, you are getting effected. So, there is a solution to all of this."_

"_And what is that?" Bryndis asked skeptically. Aminali smiled and looked down at the map again. Bryndis raised an eyebrow._

"_There are four areas that are under our rule. One for the north, one for the south, one the east and the other the west," Aminali said. "I reign the one to the east, Duncan the one to the east, where he rests in the cave guarded by the dragon, and one to the North belongs to the fourth immortal."_

"_Who is that?" Rumpelstiltsken asked. Aminali smiled at him. "No, I'm not immortal. I have only lived here… one hundred years..." His face went blank as he realized how much time had truly passed._

"_For one year here, five pass within the mortal realm," Aminali stated. She smiled at him as realization dawned on him. "We need to enact our plan, Bryndis."_

"_I guess we need to," Bryndis said and smiled sadly at Rumpelstiltsken. "We need to teach him the basics of the curse, then."_

"_That is your department," Aminali stated. "I only know the counter spell and will start working on it. Rum, this is where we all part. Bryndis will give you an exchange of thought, which means that you will be able to mentally speak with her even if she is in a coma. You will need to borrow certain abilities of hers as well."_

"_Thank the gods," Bryndis said. "How much?"_

"_All of it," Aminali stated and left the room. They heard her run up the stairs and Bryndis smiled at Rumpelstiltsken._

"_My gifts will only enhance your own and make them come to term with themselves," Bryndis said. "With the foresight, you will know what choices to make, but please realize that the people you will make deals possess choice. They can choose to deny your deal with them, and you cannot disrespect their choice."_

"_What do you mean about deals?" he asked. She smiled and put both of her hands on the sides of his head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_You will find out soon," Bryndis stated. He gasped as he felt her mind within his own. He felt the energy going from her to him and the memories and knowledge along with that energy. He saw an image of a tall man with black hair and silver eyes, smiling down at Aminali, and she smiling at him. He saw a kingdom deep within the mountains that possessed a castle built into one of the mountains. He saw a deep lake in the east, and forests in the west. He saw icy terrain of the north and saw the different peoples of the nations, all possessing different appearances, and many mystical races that were once extinct when he walked within the mortal realm._

"_What is all of this?" he asked with a general curiosity. She smiled at him when the exchange was complete. "There were races I never thought existed."_

"_They are all in hiding," Aminali's voice echoed from the hallway. They both walked out and found her changed into trousers, boots, a tunic and she had a traveling pack on her. Bryndis smiled at her sadly. Aminali nodded in response. "Which bedroom would you like to sleep in?"_

"_Mine, of course," Bryndis said and marched down the hallway into her room. Aminali smiled and shook her head. Rumpelstiltsken followed solemnly and watched Bryndis get into the bed without a protest. He came up to her and held her hand tightly within his. she smiled in response and squeezed back. "Do not worry, love, we will see each other soon enough."_

_Aminali took his place and touched Bryndis' forehead. Bryndis let a tear fall down her cheek and Aminali shook her head. "It was never your fault, dear one. It was never your fault at all. sleep well."_

_Touching Bryndis' forehead, she muttered a couple of words and Bryndis' eyelids fluttered closed. Aminali took a moment to gaze down at her sister and nodded in satisfaction. She motioned for Rumpelstiltsken to follow, and even though he did so reluctantly, they left the room and the manor._

_Outside by the main gate, Aminali touched the large gate. "Guard and sleep, my old friend. Let the mortal world forget you and become one with the environment around you. I will come back one day, my old friend."_

"_Will we ever see her again?" Rumpelstiltsken said sadly. Aminali smiled at him and looked at the world around them. He saw a long road and looked at Aminali silently. Aminali smiled at the road ahead of them and rubbed her hands together._

"_Yes, we will," Aminali stated firmly. She looked back at the manor and gave a small sad smile. "You will need to prepare for things to go into the consequential events while I find a way to get a counter curse. There is always a way to battle at something, except the final battle for the light._

"_You will find that there are events that you will not be able to get your conscious around, but they will have to be done. We cannot afford any mistakes, and if by chance you slip into the darker side of the heart, then you can be assured that I will rescue you in the end._

"_Remember, Rum, there is always a reason for things to happen. I know you do not believe in that now, but you will soon."_

_He did not doubt that he would always be on the side of the light. But, as Aminali predicted, he would be tempted by the power and become a creature his self then would not approve of the self he transformed into. His love was forgotten after two hundred years, but the work he did, that was both good and evil, was one that helped Aminali continue her plan. _

Emma hurried along to the apartment. She opened the door and called out to Mary Margaret. Not hearing an answer, she looked around the apartment and found Mary Margaret's shoes in their normal place. Frowning, Emma put her things on the counter and made her way to Mary Margaret's room. She went into the room without knocking.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she cried out when she saw something she never thought she would see. She raced out of the room before either of the two people in the room could move. Gasping, and almost laughing, she braced herself on the counter. She looked at the room and shook her head in dismay. _The curse will be very hard to break, especially after that image._

Mary Margaret came out two minutes later with a robe on and a chastising look at Emma. Emma looked down at the countertop and Mary Margaret crossed her arms. "What made you come into my room?"

"I saw your shoes in your normal spot, but I didn't see anyone else's shoes," Emma explained. She shrugged. "I thought we had a dinner date tonight."

"Well, unfortunately, nothing like that has occurred yet," Dr. Whale said from the bedroom. Emma looked down at the counter again guiltily and blushed slightly. Mary Margaret laughed at the picture the cynical woman was making of herself at that moment.

"Can we take a rain check?" Emma abruptly asked. She looked at Mary Margaret and shook her head. "I think I'm going to go eat at the station. I'll be back by ten." She nodded to the both of them and scurried out the door before either of them could say a word.

She rushed down the street and went into the station. She went to her desk and sat down with a thud. She breathed out a long sigh and gave a silent word of thanks that what she witnessed hadn't been that bad. She fiddled with the objects on her desk as she considered what would happen in different circumstances. A thought made her freeze.

_I just walked in on my mother. _She shuddered for a solid five minutes.

_**A/N: Chapter Two is done! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alert list. I cannot thank you enough. **_

_**KayleeThePete: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the backstory that I created for the story and hope that this one turned out good too.**_

_**Until Next Time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love it when people comment on my stories because it helps the process of the story along and gives me new ideas to put into the plotline. **_

_**This is chapter three, and chapter four will hopefully be up within the next couple of weeks, but I'm not making any promises. Knowing my luck, so many ideas will want to be written down that I'll have to write them down and publish the chapter earlier than I think I will. **_

Limitations Chapter Three

Mr. Gold limped down the street, as was his usual morning routine, and gave a slight wink to Emma. She put a hand up to her hair and pulled it back to her ear in return. They passed each other with a muted conversation completed. He wandered to the pawnshop and sighed as he opened it again.

"One would think Mr. Gold was growing bored of his profession and being the richest man in town," Regina Mills said from behind him. Gold closed his eyes, summoned up a little patience, and turned and smiled flawlessly at Regina.

"Well, Miss Mills, I am very tired from recent activities. This town was in such an uproar a week ago, Miss Mills, that I have been keeping an extra eye on my shop," Gold stated quietly. Regina smiled at him in response.

"I am very sorry that you have not been sleeping well," Regina stated firmly. Gold chuckled and unlocked his shop with a blind precision. Regina watched him hold the door for her and offer her entrance to his shop silently. "It seems your collection has grown. What amazing pieces. Where do you get all of them, Mr. Gold?"

"He finds them from many different places, miss," a deep voice called out from behind them both. Gold grimaced as Regina's eyes lit up in feminine approval of the testosterone filled man in front of her. Gold was short compared to the burly man, who was crossing his arms, and looked extremely comfortable in his loose t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. Gold shook his head at the image that the man was portraying with his silver eyes and dark hair.

"And who are you?" Regina purred. The man raised an eyebrow and she smiled seductively at him. "I am the mayor of Storybook, Regina Mills."

He shook her hand and nodded. He looked at Gold and headed into the shop. Regina bit back a command as the man completely ignored her. Gold came up behind her and patted her on the shoulder lightly. "He means well. He just doesn't open up to people he doesn't know, especially when he's currently in a relationship."

"He's in a relationship," Regina restated slowly. She smiled secretively and waved her goodbye to Gold. He walked slowly into his shop and looked at the man with a grave expression.

"Do you always have to stir up trouble?" Gold muttered as he opened up the cash register. The man smiled with amusement in response.

"She would have found out I was here anyways," the man muttered. "Besides, since she knows, the real one will get the message really quickly." Mr. Gold looked at him squarely and shook his head. "The one person who should know about manipulation should be you, Ted."

"Don't call me that," Gold muttered. The man chuckled as they went to the cash register to open the shop formally. "If you want to use this realm's name given to me, call me Theodore."

"I think I like Ted," the man returned and the man turned toward the door entranceway as the doorbell chimed lightly. They both turned and saw David Nolan walk into the shop. He headed over to the mobile, without a word to the two men, and looked at the mobile. The man standing next to Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow and Gold chuckled.

"That is David Nolan," Mr. Gold stated quietly. The man nodded and watched David look at the mobile contemplatively.

_He stood watching the mansion disappear and his teacher walk away from it without a backward glance. He rushed to catch up to her, but as soon as she walked into the field, the scenery changed. He silently watched as the area changed into a dense forest. Sighing, he took himself off to the nearest village._

_He came upon a small village, with one huge building in the middle of the Town Square, and different streets spilling out into businesses. He saw a young child gape at him, and tried to nod at her. She screamed at him and he blinked. The people in the village turned toward the child and many gasped at him. Some women fainted when they saw him and the men became defensive at his sight._

_He did not know how to proceed without giving people an excuse to shout at him in terror. He knew that it would be a very delicate process, but still did not know how to proceed with his goal without offending the people. He closed his eyes as he thought of a way to get their attention on a good note. He grinned when the idea came to him._

_He pointed his palm up at the sky and energy shot out of him. People gasped and greeted the spectacle with glee. He smiled in response and nodded as people gathered around him in amazement._

_He knew then that all his skills that he acquired over the years, through Aminali's training, would come in handy in with his new line of employment. _

_A couple of month, and countless hours of street magic shows, he saved up enough funds to buy himself a cottage within the village. He did not know which way to proceed, so he decided to make a business for himself. _

_The main idea for his business was to make contracts with people. He could give people whatever they wanted, but he would need something in return. Simple bartering in the most lethal form, and it let his magic grow into a new level. The magic surrounded him and gave him new power that he never dreamed of._

_Soon, he forgot many of the warning Aminali gave to him and created his own rules. _

Mr. Gold watched as the people of the small town went about their business. There was no hassle for many of these people because they did not know about any other type of pressure except what he exerted himself. He smiled sardonically when he realized that many people thought, even in this world, that he was evil. Little did many of them know, he was fulfilling their contracts with him. If there was one thing that he had retained, even when he turned evil, was the need to fulfill the promises that were made to him and the ones that he made.

Gold knew how he would use Emma's favor to him, even if she did not. He wanted to be set free from everything. He knew that she would not like it, since he had been trained to be the heir to her curse.

"You will not be a balancer," the man said sarcastically, breaking Mr. Gold's train of his thought. "Look in the book with the green bonding."

Gold went to the bookshelf and grabbed the book that he was talking about. He gave it to the man and gave the man a blank look. The man flipped to the back page and pointed to it. Gold read: "If there comes a time when the courage and patience of the balancers fail, the new order must be achieved. The two elder balancers will know the way."

"What does that mean?" Gold spat out. The man laughed and smiled enigmatically. "You are supposed to be all knowing, and yet you keep me in the dark on all of the knowledge."

"It is not your burden to bear, Ted," the man replied. Gold sighed when the man would say no more. David Nolan finally came out of his daze and looked at the man behind the counter.

"Who are you?" he asked. Gold narrowed his eyes as the man silently regarded David for a long moment until David marched up to the counter and peered closely at the man. Finally the man broke out into a smile.

"You can call me Mark Redford," Mark stated slowly. Mark looked at Gold, who shrugged as David turned back to the mobile.

"Have you ever been in love, Mr. Gold?" David asked absently. Gold paused in his ministrations and started gazing off at the far wall.

"I still am," he said. Mark chuckled as Gold breathed a deep breath. "She was everything to me. She was my light, the reason for everything I did. And she left me."

"What about you, Mark?" David asked. Mark chuckled again and grinned fondly with memory.

"The woman I fell in love with is a stubborn old mule who never wants me to get my own way. She argues with me at every turn and makes me think twice before I leap. I'm the man I want to be when I'm with her," Mark smiled. "She is the most stubborn person I know. She is always right, even if she is wrong. She won't let me forget a mistake. But most of all, I never have to worry about my heart. I know it's safe with her." David raised an eyebrow but he could not return a comment when Emma walked into the shop.

"David, your wife's best friend is looking for you," she spat. She came into the shop and stopped at the mobile. She stared at it for a long moment and then looked toward David. He nodded at her and Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through the different figurines. She shook herself and then looked back at him. "Your wife's best friend is looking for you. Apparently she knows you have an interest in a job offer."

"Tell us how you really feel," Mark commented sarcastically. Emma's gaze flew to him and she glared at him. He smiled in return.

"I can't possibly tell you how much I hate that woman," Emma said vehemently. Mark laughed silently as Emma glared at him. She threw her hands up and marched out without saying farewell to anyone in the shop. David threw a glare at him as well.

"She will be fine," Mark said and looked at Gold. "We need to start planning. And you, Mr. David Nolan, I would advise you to go speak to a certain mayor about a job."

**.**

David walked down the main street of the small town and rubbed his cheek as he realized that his name was James. He hated keeping his name, his identity and his love for a woman secret. He was never one for a façade, but he learned most times when to keep his tongue quiet.

He watched Mary Margaret walk across the street into her apartment building and forced his heart to slow to a normal pace. He turned his head toward the diner and saw the mayor standing outside of it with Kathryn. He smiled and went over to them. He kissed Kathryn on the cheek and turned to Regina.

"Kathryn tells me that you are interested in the sheriff opening," Regina said with curiosity. David looked down at Kathryn and then looked at Regina.

"Yes, I am," David said. He smiled at Regina. "We were talking the other morning about how it was time that I found employment and she mentioned that I used to work in a police station not too far from here."

"That actually makes sense, Kathryn," Regina said dully. She smiled at David and nodded. "I need a reliable person in that office. I do not trust Emma Swan. She is trouble, but everyone around here thinks that she is the brightest little thing."

David nodded in response and thought of Emma, whose true heritage had been stolen from her, and kept silent. He would not let his hurt show, nor would he allow his unfortunate circumstances jeopardize his family. "I would be very grateful for the job."

"Good," Regina said and Emma started to stalk over toward them. Regina grinned evilly as Emma stopped in front of them.

"Madame Mayor," Emma said with a voice filled with contempt. David's eyebrow rose as Regina glanced at Emma with the same look that Emma gave her. He recalled a conversation about Henry, Emma's son, and the competition between the two women. David knew where Henry's true affection was, but he could not tell the woman in front of him. "I wasn't aware that my job was up for grabs."

"You are only a deputy, Miss Swan," Regina returned with a quiet malice. Emma raised her hand and almost gave a sarcastic retort before smiling at David. "Miss Swan will give you a quick review of protocol and procedure _without _complaint and you can start tomorrow. Unless that is too hard for you to handle, Miss Swan?"

"Whatever you say, Madame Mayor," Emma said through her teeth. David kissed Kathryn on the cheek and followed Emma to the station. She opened the door and didn't look behind her to make sure he came in or not.

David watched as she slammed herself into her desk and groan in frustration. He watched her put her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. She silently closed her eyes and took many deep breaths in before she looked at him. "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to learn protocol and procedure," David said slowly. Emma glared at him and took a manual out of her desk. She threw it at him. He grimly sat down in the desk across from her, watched the haunted expression she had, and looked at her comfortingly. She didn't speak to him as he silently read the manual.

The rest of his first day he didn't speak to her. He didn't know how to. She was something foreign to him, something he could have never expected to meet or interact with. He wondered if she knew what she was, who she was, to him and the woman he had called his wife. A memory came to his mind.

_He was fourteen. His mother wanted to tell him a story, a tradition that was passed down in their family. He wondered throughout his working day what she wanted to tell him about. It was one of the many mysteries of his family. His mother and father, while hard working people, did not match their ancestral family bloodlines. They were both descended from old royalty, or the villagers' gossip said so, and their families had lost their fortunes at the turning of the ages. His mother, who had not given him a specific answer to his questions, finally broke down a couple of days ago and said that she would tell him all that he needed to know._

_Sunset came and then dinner arrived shortly after. The table was silent, as it usually was after a long day in the fields, and James watched his parents exchange discreet glances. His mother gave a small nod and finally smiled at him. "There is a story that we wanted to tell you. We wanted to wait until you were older, but now you are ready."_

_She gave him a huge book with an old binding on it and smiled at the cover. "The history of my family goes back to as far as the last days of the balancers. The balancers were a group of immortals that governed the land with the aspects of good and evil within their grasps. They were immortals who had the best intentions, but one turned against the rest by committing a horrific deed… legend says that many died in order to contain whatever came from that deed, and many immortals sacrificed their immortality to sustain this realm."_

"_What does this have to do with our family history?" James asked with a little irritation. The legends of the immortal good doers were famous in the countryside, especially when children misbehaved. _

"_Your father's family was started by a former immortal, as was mine," his mother said and looked fondly down at her ring. "They say that the ring my forefather gave my foremother was formed within the realms as a token of true love. This ring was hers, as it is passed down the generations to the first child who becomes married. True love follows it wherever it goes, and once the next generation marries, this ring will stay with the mate until the next generation is ready to claim its power."_

"_Why is our family poor, if we came from these powerful beings?" James asked. His father cleared his throat. James looked at him expectantly._

"_The key to immortality is humility. The immortals gave their power and their wealth up to the royal families of the day for nations to be created. Our families gave the riches of the universe up for many to survive instead of a select few," his father said. James continued to look at his father confused. "There was a prophecy with the legend… when two of the families become combined, a change shall be wrought upon the land. The child of the four cardinal directions will bring about the change of the four winds, and create a new world order in the palm of a hand."_

"_Interesting," James said. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his meal. His parents looked at him with fond exasperation. He smiled in return. _

James looked at Emma, who was looking at the computer with frustration on her face. He thought of the mobile in Gold's shop, unused and collecting dust, and felt a pang of guilt again.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said without looking up from the computer screen. "We'll get our lives straightened out again. Soon."

**.**

Gold stood in his shop looking at the mobile with fascination as Mark read leather bound book silently. He smiled at the unicorns and different figurines and remembered a lesson he was taught many moons before he was ready to learn it.

_She looked at him with an eyebrow up and shook her head. With the sweat pouring down his forehead, he looked at her exasperatedly and waited for her explanation. When she would not give one and walked away from him, he struck out. Not realizing it, he mentally struck her conscious and she grinned back at him._

Good, Rum, Good._ Her voice echoed in his head as she stood silently watching him. _The one lesson my sister could never grasp is the one you grasp the easiest.

What is it that we are doing?_ He asked her mentally. She laughed at him in response and shrugged. She looked up at the sunrise and smiled warmly at the dawn's light. She looked at him and pointed to a star._

That star is the first light of the morning and of the evening. It never leaves the sky, even when the light burns its brightest. We are becoming connected, you and I. our connection will never fade. Even if we wanted it too, it will never fade. Whenever one of us is in trouble, we will feel it. We are teacher and student and our relationship will become reversed one day and you will feel what I feel and I will feel what you will feel. The cycle never stops, Rum. It only continues and evolves._ She walked away from him. He stood in the garden and let out a loud laugh. _

_Many centuries later, when he was captured within a hideous cage, he knew she was approaching him before he saw her. She walked through the castle's defenses undetected and walked past the guards without them noticing her. He then realized that he was the only one who could see and sense her. She smiled at him sadly._

"_You make a quite pathetic picture in that cage, Rum," she began. He growled at her and she grinned sadly again. "I guess I deserve that. I never did rescue you in time… and now you perfected your former lover's curse. Why are you doing this, Rum?"_

"_I'm doing it because I can," he replied hatefully. She smiled sadly at him as he glared at her. "You took everything from me. You deserve to rot in hell for an eternity."_

"_If that is what you truly believe, the power has finally corrupted you," Aminali said sadly. She looked up and grinned at the ceiling. "I will be back to rescue you. I found a counter spell, Rum. I can save us. I can finally free us from this prison."_

"_I will be free soon," he growled at her. She looked at him sadly again and he lurched a hand out to her. "I will make you pay for taking her away from me! I hate you!"_

"_These mortals truly destroyed any hope you had, didn't they?" Aminali asked sadly. She approached him and touched her hand to his chest. _Remember, my brother that hope comes from the darkest depths of the soul to shine light into every place. I give you one last lesson: never lose hope for it is all that we have in the darkest of times.

"_I have been suffering for the last five hundred years and those are your only words to me? Pathetic," he spat at her. She smiled and watched as Snow White and Prince Charming came walking down the steps into the dungeon. She threw him a mischievous grin and bowed sarcastically to him. He tried to grab for her, but her image faded. He saw Snow White's lower abdomen glow and his eyes widened. _

"_What is her name? We made a deal!" he cried out a little while later. Snow White paused in walking away from him and he knew she winced._

"_Emma. Her name is Emma," she said and stalked away. He laughed bitterly and sat on the floor of his dungeon. Grinning, he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head._

"_So, that was your plan," he said. Recalling a long ago conversation, he muttered to himself, "Emma Aminali, I will guide you to us… and make you break the bonds that will capture us."_

_He smiled and began to meditate for the first time in two hundred years. _You make sure to rescue me from these depths of hell, Emma Aminali.

_**A/N: Chapter three is done. I hope that it helped answer a couple of unanswered question a couple of people had. **_

_**Again, hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon. I'm not making any promises, but I will be working on it to get the good battle happening soon. Probably in the next chapter… but I'm still not promising anything official yet.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge **_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma felt a breeze cross her face briefly and closed her eyes to appreciate the feel of the light and the wind on her face. Silver eyes flashed in her mind's eye and she laughed at the image. Beside her, David was trying to figure out what was making her laugh. She shook her head at him and headed toward the pawnshop. Emma went in and walked straight to the back counter. The man behind the counter, Mark as he was calling himself, stood there patiently. She walked up to him and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.

"I've missed you too," he said with a smile on his face. She nodded in response and he sighed into her neck. "We can't be too cautious, though."

Emma flashed him an impatient look and then glanced at Gold. He bowed mockingly and she glared at him. "I'm ending this now."

"I was hoping you would say that," Gold replied quietly. She glanced at Mark and held her hand out. He sighed and took it. Muttering under her breath, she reached for the sapphire necklace that Gold had in his hand. She put it around her neck and muttered something again. The jewel glowed and she dragged Mark out of the pawnshop. Gold smiled and started limping with his cane.

….

Regina watched from across the street as _Emma Swan_ walked out of the pawnshop with the new man in town clasping her hand. Her eyes narrowed as the man stopped in their midstride and looked at Henry. Regina saw Henry look at the man contemplatively and then turn his gaze toward Emma. Emma gave him a secret look and Henry's face broke out into a smile.

Regina's gaze shifted to the couple again and it was then that something hit her. _It cannot be. _Regina saw a small sapphire around Emma's neck and her eyes narrowed even more. _The legends are true._

Regina crossed the street and stopped in front of Emma. Emma halted and Regina openly glared at her. "I was expecting someone more formidable than you."

"You don't even know me," Emma stated calmly. Regina smiled at Emma dangerously. Emma smiled back. "You really want to play that game, princess?"

"You aren't a match for me, child," Regina said. Emma smiled wider and Regina threw a hand. Emma held up her hand and blocked Regina's force spell. Emma smiled and flicked one of her fingers. Regina was thrown back toward a wall and held there. Emma walked up to her and stood a couple of feet from her.

"You got a lot to learn," Emma stated quietly. Regina glared at her and Emma shrugged. "Now, I have to ask you why you attacked me. Why did you attack me?"

"Aminali was never meant to rise," Regina spat. "You weren't supposed to have survived the curse."

"See, that's the problem you forgot to solve," Emma stated calmly. She smiled and quietly considered her options of telling Regina the truth. Finally she nodded to herself and then glanced at Mark. "Duncan, would you tell her what she forgot to remember?"

"The descendants of the former immortals," Duncan replied flawlessly. Emma nodded at him and he winked at her. Emma turned her gaze back to Regina's frozen one.

"I am not the original," Emma stated calmly. Duncan cringed at her statement, but Emma ignored him. "You, however, decided to play with fire when you approached Rumpelstiltsken. You didn't know what you were getting into, you fool."

Regina struggled and broke free of the hold. She lunged for Emma, but a flash of white came in front of them. Mary Margaret stood in front of Emma protectively. She glared at Regina and made Emma back up toward Duncan. David came up beside her and stood slightly in front of Mary Margaret.

"Leave, Emma," Mary Margaret ordered and glared at Regina. Regina composed a blank mask and silently looked at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret did not blink or look away from Regina. "Hello, stepmother."

"Conniving little tramp," Regina cursed. She looked at David, who held his ground as well, and then at Emma. Regina's gaze turned toward Mary Margaret and her eyes slanted. "You must be hallucinating, Mary Margaret. I am not your stepmother."

"But you are," Mary Margaret stated. She took a calming breath in and glanced at David. "You killed my father and took my husband from me, after all. But there was one person you never accounted for."

"Who was that?" Regina asked snidely. Emma walked around both David and Mary Margaret and pushed them back. Henry started to approach her, but Gold's hand came down on his shoulder hard. Emma smiled at Regina and flicked her finger again. Regina went flying and Emma held a hand up and shook her head at Regina's struggle.

"Me," Emma stated. She glanced at Mary Margaret and David. "The child of Snow White and Prince Charming at your service."

"You were never pregnant!" Regina yelled at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret shrugged and Emma stepped forward. Emma took something from Duncan's hand. Looking at it quietly, she considered the possibilities. Then, glancing at the ruby and to Regina, she decided the quickest death. Without hesitation, Emma thrust the gem into Regina's chest. She stepped back.

Regina gasped in pain and fell to her knees. She looked at Emma. "What have you done?"

"Given you a heart," Emma stated and started backing up. Henry ran to her and clutched her waist. David and Mary Margaret clung together and Duncan held Emma's hand.

"Forever," Duncan whispered. Emma nodded and they watched the evil queen turn into dust before their eyes. Emma took Duncan's other hand and started chanting. He began a counter chant and the world began to disappear in front of them. Emma closed her eyes as everything started to blur.

When she awoke, she smelled the garden. Sunlight came through the trees and she grinned in peace. Heaving herself up off the ground, Emma watched Duncan caress the tree nearby. He nodded toward the house and she gave a nod. Grinning, he came to her and pulled her to her feet.

Emma walked into the library and saw Henry seated at her old desk with a huge book. Ruffling his hair, Henry grinned at her and she gave a silent nod. He nodded back and then she proceeded to walk upstairs. Bracing herself, she opened the door.

On a stool next to the bed, Rumpelstiltsken sat in his former glory. Emma walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a small nod and they gazed at the figure sleeping before them. Emma touched the woman's hand with her free hand and looked at him. Rumpelstiltsken gave a silent nod.

"The price for immortality is life," Emma stated clearly. "Let the bargain reign. A lifetime of lives for one life to give to this woman. Let her be cured."

Bryndis blinked her eyes open. Rumpelstiltsken immediately launched at her and hugged her quietly. Emma smiled and as she walked out of the room, Bryndis muttered her thanks. Emma nodded and they knew it would be the last time they ever saw each other again.

_Goodbye, sister._ Emma thought and closed the door shut. She walked back down the stairs and looked at Duncan. He gallantly offered his arm. She smiled and took it. Henry came to her other side and took her hand. He glanced up at both of them and finally asked the question he wanted to ask.

"Are you my father?" he asked Duncan. Duncan laughed and nodded. Emma looked at Henry tenderly. The boy was grinning widely at them both and he hugged Emma tightly. She hugged him back.

"What now?" Duncan asked. Emma watched the manor disappear from behind them and she looked at Duncan. He grinned in response to her silent message.

"You gave her immortality," he guessed. She nodded and he gave a silent whoop of happiness. "We finally are free love."

"They won't realize it for a long time," Emma said quietly. He shrugged and tugged her and Henry closer to him. "They won't be happy, either."

"They'll have each other," Duncan replied quietly. "That's all they'll need. What we need is to grow old, have grandchildren and great-grandchildren surround us. We'll truly live, this time love, and we'll make every moment last."

Emma couldn't have agreed more.

_**A/N: Before you say anything, I know it's an abrupt ending. Originally I had intended for this to go on longer than it did, but I found another… couple and story line to occupy my time (Rum and Belle = DESTINY!)**_

_**I didn't want to abandon this story completely and I wanted them to have their happy endings, as each character deserves. So, while it is abrupt, and probably has a lot unexplained, I wanted to conclude.**_

_**Thank you so much and I hope you like it **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


End file.
